O Imperador Maritimo
by Lauren Lancaster
Summary: Jack e seus amigos tem a oportunidade de ter uma nova aventura, mas essa nem se comparará as outras uma vez que o problema e o inimigo são muito piores.
1. Trailer

**Trailer.**

**Quando todas as aventuras pareciam ter terminado. Uma nova se inicia...**

_- Nós tivemos muitas aventuras nesses últimos cinco anos. Muitas aventuras. – replicou Gibbs._

_- Não minta para mim Gibbs. As únicas coisas que você e Jack tem feito nos últimos anos é se embebedar e se enfiar em confusões com outros piratas por conta de mulheres e rum. Mas o que me diária que há uma chance de recuperar tudo. As aventuras, tesouros e até o próprio Perola Negra?_

_A feição de e voz de Bree mudaram de tal forma que fizeram Sr. Gibbs se assustar._

_- O Perola?_

_- Sim, o Perola._

**Trazendo novos perigos...**

_- Se decidir seguir por esse caminho eu não os atrapalharei, mas também não poderei ajudar. – disse Poseidon._

_- Deixe seus "monstrinhos de estimação" fora disso que já me será bem útil. – disse Erim passando por poseidon._

_- Eu deixarei. – a encarou. – Mas não sei se Odin deixará os dele também._

_- Então só há um jeito de descobrir. – sorriu._

**Novos inimigos...**

_- Surpresos em me ver? – disse a figura masculina._

_- Você deveria estar morto. – disse Jack._

_- Deveria, mas Barbossa e você não são os únicos que conseguiram voltar. – riu maleficamente._

**Mas também novos aliados...**

_- Afrodite? – disse Calypso. – Cadê a Anfitrite._

_- Anfitrite não pode vir. Poseidon a prendeu no fundo do mar._

**E velhos também...**

_- Calypso! – disse Elizabeth._

_- Olá queridos. – disse acenando para eles._

**Tudo para resgatar acordar o capitão do único navio que pode salvar a todos...**

_- Erim... –disse Jack atordoado._

**Aventura...**

_- Foi brincadeira. –disse Jack andando para traz._

_-Jack. – Erim arregalou os olhos._

_- O que foi?_

_A jovem arremessou a espada com tudo contra Jack. Esse se abaixou rapidamente e ela a lamina passou raspando sendo cravada no tronco da arvore a traz de sim. Quando olhou para traz a planta carnívora gigante tinha a cabeça decepada._

_- Boa pontaria! – exclamou._

_- Obrigada. – sorriu._

**Comédia...**

-_ Não fala assim com aminha mãe. – disse o menino chutando o calcanhar do pirata._

_- Ai! – abaixou-se. – Garoto dos infernos! Eu deveria..._

_- Termina essa frase e eu juro que te mando de volta mais rápido para o Báu do Davy Jones do que o Kraken fez. – disse Erim, fazendo Jack murchar._

**E romance...**

_- Eu te amo Will. – disse Elizabeth. – Senti tanto a sua falta.- o abraçou_

_- Calma eu estou aqui agora. – abraçou a mulher e selou seu lábio com um beijo._

_- Eu sou um pirata, mas tenho que admitir que esses dois ficam bem juntos. – olhou para a moça ao seu lado. – Não acha?_

_- É. – concordou. – E eu não vou te beijar se é isso que está pensando. – virou-se e saiu andando._

_**Tudo isso e muito seu computador.**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

I

Uma proposta, uma aventura.

O clima estava demasiado instável aquele dia. Os ventos úmidos do Norte mostravam que o dia seria fechado possivelmente por uma bela tempestade.

Em um canto encontravam-se dois homens. Um de meia idade deitado ao chão dormia tão intensamente como uma criança. Já o outro, mais jovem, de aparência mais pitoresca que o primeiro deliciava-se bebendo algo, que o cheiro forte denunciava ser rum.

O jovem pirata sacudiu a garrafa pela milésima vez, na esperança de que de lá de dentro rola-se um ultima gota da bebida tão amada. Finalmente vencido e frustrado com a situação pôs-se a reclamar.

- Oh, o rum acabou. – sacudiu a garrafa. – Por que o rum sempre acaba? – disse murcho. – Bem, está é a vida. Alguém sempre sai perdendo. ! – disse se colocando de pé. - Sr. Gibbs!

O sono do velho homem era tanto que este nem se moveu.

- Oh não mamãe... Não fui eu... - disse o homem resmungando.

- Mamãe? – disse incrédulo. – SR. GIBBS! ACORDE!

O grito de Jack foi tão forte e estridente que o velho homem acordar de um só pulo.

- Sim Mama... Digo Jack.

-Primeiramente é Capitão, Capitão Jack Sparrow. – lembrou. – Segundamente deve informa-lhe que o rum acabou.

- Mas já? – arregalou os olhos. – Eu comprei duas garrafas ontem.

- Pois sim Sr. Gibbs. Agora vá e compre mais. - ordenou e sorriu travesso.

- Mas Jack como vou fazer isso? O nosso dinheiro está acabando. – colocou-se a andar a traz do de dreads.

- Sr. Gibbs. – virou-se de supetão e o encarou sério. - Compre com o que lhe resta. – sorriu e continuou a andar.

- Mas...

- Dê seu jeito Sr. Gibbs. Dê seu jeito. – disse Jack, desaparecendo após virar a esquina.

- Por Netuno. – suspirou. Colocando a mão em um dos bolsos da calça e retirando de lá a ultima moeda que tinha.

Pouco mais tarde na taberna...

Com um pouco de remorso Sr. Gibbs retirou a ultima moeda que tinha. Jogando- a sobre o balcão a frente do rapaz para lhe pagar a garrafa de rum.

- Desculpe, mas isso só paga a metade. – disse o rapaz enxugando copos.

- Como só a metade? – afastou-se do balcão. – Ontem mesmo isso pagava tudo.

- Sabe como é Gibbs. Os impostos têm aumentando muito.

- Inacreditável! – riu de nervoso.

- Se quiser pode falar com Madame Bree. Às vezes tem um pouco de sorte e ela lhe perdoa a outra metade. – disse o rapaz. - Que ela não me ouça, mas eu bem conheço aquela velha muquirana. De nada vai adiantar. – falou em tom de sussurro.

- Não deverias dizer uma coisa dessas sobre ela. – disse Gibbs.

- Por que não. É a mai pura verdade. Madame Bree é a velha mais muquirana que conheço.

- LEON! – disse uma mulher também de meia idade parando bem a traz do balcão. O que fez o rapaz dar um pulo de susto e deixar o copo cair ao chão.

- Madame Muqui...Bree! - ficou vermelho.

– Você poderia me explicar quem é a velha muquirana aqui?

- A senhora...

- Eu?

- Não!

- Não o que? – apertou mais ainda.

- Por mais que pareça eu não estava falando que a senhora é uma velha muquirana. Bem velha a senhora é, mas...

- Eu?Velha? – fechou a cara.

- Sim... Digo não. Eu não disse o que a senhora pensa que eu iria dizer. – disse o rapaz mais enrolado do que antes.

- Leon. – disse Madame Bre, em tom suave.

- Sim senhora.

- Vou lhe dar um conselho querido. Enquanto estiver trabalhando aqui pegue as suas opiniões engula-as e as digira. – foi seca.

- Sim senhora.

- Agora para de tremer feito uma vara verde e vá limpar isso.

- Sim senhora.

O rapaz sai correndo para fora do salão a traz de um balde e vassoura tão rapidamente que parecia ter visto o próprio Davy Jones na frente.

- E SAIBA QUE ISSO VAI SAIR DO SEU SALÁRIO!- bufou. – Gibbs.

- Bree. – beijou-lhe a mão. – Não deveria falar assim com o rapaz.

- Aff! Leon não é um rapaz. É sim uma cruz que eu carrego. – bufou e riu.

- Eu juro que achava que ele iria se borrar com o seu grito.

- Mas não duvide que isso tenha acontecido. - Bree deu uma gargalhada tão estridente que Sr. Gibbs poderia ter ficado surdo. – E então. O que o traz ao meu humilde recinto?

- Rum.

- Rum? Apenas isso?

- Sim, por quê?

- Pensei que quisesse mais do que rum. – disse sorrindo de uma forma que Gibbs pode entender bem do que ela falava.

- Oh Bree, infelizmente essas coisas terão que ficar para outra hora. Tenho uma missão mais importante agora.

- Oh sim. Imagino que a tal missão se trate de abastecer a barriga de Jack Sparrow com rum. – disse com desdém.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow, Bree. – corrigiu educadamente.

- Que seja. –rolou os olhos. – Mas me responda uma coisa.

- Pergunte o que quiser.

- Já faz quantos anos que não tem uma boa aventura?

- Que pergunta é essa? Jack sempre tem uma boa aventura. – tentou contornar a situação.

- Ora Gibbs. Todos aqui em Tortuga sabemos que já se fazem mais de cinco anos que nada lhes acontece.

- Nós tivemos muitas aventuras nesses últimos cinco anos. Muitas aventuras. – replicou Gibbs.

- Não minta para mim Gibbs. As únicas coisas que você e Jack tem feito nos últimos anos é se embebedar e se enfiar em confusões com outros piratas por conta de mulheres e rum. Mas o que me diária que há uma chance de recuperar tudo. As aventuras, tesouros e até o próprio Perola Negra?

A feição de e voz de Bree mudaram de tal forma que fizeram Sr. Gibbs se assustar.

- O Perola?

- Sim, o Perola.

- Diga-me como. O Jack vai ficar muito feliz de saber.

Bree se preparava pra contar tudo, mas uma presença a interrompeu. Um homem estranho havia entrado e se sentado a uma mesa bem ao fundo. Ele encarou Bree de tal forma que a expressão familiar e o sorriso que tinha na face se desfizeram.

- O que houve? –perguntou Gibbs olhando para ela e para o tal homem que o cumprimentou. – Bree.

- Agora não posso dizer mais nada. Traga Jack aqui à noite e conversaremos melhor. – pegou a garrafa de rum e colocou em cima do balcão. – Aqui está o seu rum. Pegue e vá!

- Mas...

- Vá!

- Ok.

No porto de Tortuga um navio cargueiro acabara por desembarcar. Os marujos iniciavam o monótono trabalho de desembarque das mercadorias já quase se preparando para iniciar um novo embarque. De certa não ficariam por muito tempo por ali.

- Vamos mãe. Vamos!

O menino de aproximadamente uns onze anos tentava ansiosamente apressar a mãe. Desde que se entendia dia por gente nunca havia saído para muito longe de Port-Royal. A não ser um ano antes quando sua mãe o levou até a e Enseada dos Náufragos para conhecer pela primeira vez seu pai. Will Turner.

- Willian Turner III! – chamou a atenção garoto que se viu obrigado a parar e esperar pela mãe pacientemente. – Não corra assim. Se cair pode se machucar. – disse Elizabeth , pouco severa.

- Desculpe. – baixa o olhar. – Só estou ansioso.

- Eu sei que você não faz por querer. – sorriu. – Assim como seu pai você também sofre da "Síndrome da Impaciência" - passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros do menino.

- Eu sou parecido com o meu pai?

- Nem imagina o quanto.

- Será que aquela mulher estava falando a verdade, mamãe? Será que ela vai conseguir trazer o papai de volta para nós?

-Eu não sei se aquela senhora pode realmente fazer isso. – agachou-se a sua altura. – Mas nós estamos aqui justamente para descobrir, não é?

- É. –concordou com a cabeça.

- Ok então. – riu. – Agora vamos descobrir um bom lugar para ficarmos e esperarmos até a noite.

- Ok mamãe. – o garoto deu um pequeno salto de alegria.

Naquele mesmo dia à noite...

- Ela disse isso mesmo? – perguntou Jack, dando um gole no rum.

- Exatamente Jack. – Gibbs sentou-se ao seu lado no chão. - Ela disse que poderia nós ajudar a reaver o Perola.

- Nós? – olhou para o outro com o olhar desconfiado.

- Digo você a reaver o Perola Negra. – sorriu sem graça.

- Reaver o Perola Negra.

Jack colocou- a pensar com seus botões. Como Madame Bree, uma cafetina de uns sessenta nos que até onde se conta nunca saiu dos limites de Tortuga poderia trazer o Perolá de volta a "vida" pela terceira vez? Até onde se lembrava na primeira vez que o Perola havia sido afundado única pessoa que poderia trazê-lo de volta era o próprio Davy Jones, mas esse agora já dormia com os peixes em algum buraco no fundo do mar para as sua sorte. Já a outra pessoa que poderia ter o controle sobre todos os navios afundados era o capitão do mítico Imperador Marítimo, mas como ninguém nunca o havia visto nem o dito navio e muito menos o seu capitão tratou logo de destacar a hipótese.

- E então? – disse o velho animadamente pela reposta do mais novo.

- Nós vamos. – disse Jack se colocando a andar em direção a Taberna de Madame Bree.

Chegando lá a casa estava cheia. Piratas vindos de todas as partes se divertiam ao som de um velho violino e mulheres e bebidas.

Sr. Gibbs passou acompanhado de Jack, com seu jeito estranho de ser, e foi ter direto com o pobre Leon.

- Ola mais uma vez filho. – disse Sr. Gibbs animadamente batendo no balcão do bar.

- Olá... Ai! – o rapaz se levantou tão rapidamente que bateu com a cabeça em uma das prateleiras em baixo do balcão.

- Essa deve ter doído. – disse Jack fazendo um careta– Você está bem?

- Já tive dias piores. – passou a mão pela testa. - Em que posso ajudar.

– Poderia me dizer onde Bree se encontra?- perguntou Gibbs.

- Da parte de quem? – perguntou o pobre rapaz.

- Da minha parte e da do Jack.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow.- lembrou em alto e bom som.

-Que seja. – resmungou. – Ela está lá em cima em seus aposentos. É só subir a escada e irem em direção ao ultima porta do corredor. Não tem erro.

Jack e Gibbs se colocaram a andar. Gibbs na frente e Jack vinha a traz parando de dois em dois minutos para "cumprimentar" a senhoritas que por ele passavam.

Pararam em frente a porta e Gibbs deu três leves batidas na porta pra avisar que ali estavam e com o consentimento de Bree entraram. Ao passar por lá se encontraram em uma espécie de ante-sala. Bree os esperava em pé olhando para eles com cara uma cara divertida.

- Então Bree. Aqui estamos. – disse Sr. Gibbs.

- Eu sabia que viriam. Especialmente o Jack...Digo, Capitão Jack Sparrow. – corrigiu-se antes que o mesmo a interrompe-se com o mesmo falatório sobre o seu titulo de Capitão. – Antes de qualquer coisa quero saber até onde chegariam para conseguir o que quer Jack Sparrow?

- O que quer dizer com essa pergunta?

- Quero dizer se você seria capas de enfrentar racionamento de comida, viajar por mares antes nunca desbravados, possivelmente enfrentar bestas indomáveis e até ter que enfrentar fantasmas do passado para conseguir o seu Perola de volta? – disse Bree.

- De tudo o que você falou não há nada que eu já não tenha feito. – gabou-se.

- Então está de acordo com tudo o que irei lhe propor?

- Sim. – respondeu.

- Ótimo. – Bree sorriu mostrando os dentes escuros. O que fez Gibbs se perguntar se já não tivera visto alguém com o mesmo sorriso e olhar antes. – Sendo assim vamos entrar e discutir isso tudo melhor.

Bree abriu a porta da ante-sala que dava para uma sala. Jack passou na frente, logo a traz vieram Gibbs e por ultimo Madame Bree.

- Vocês aqui? – perguntou Jack abobado ao ver as outras três figuras paradas a sua frente.

Continua...


	3. Cap II

II

**Colocando as cartas na mesa.**

- Vocês aqui? – perguntou Jack abobado ao ver as outras duas figuras paradas a sua frente.

- Jack! - disse Elizabeth, em um tom animado ao ver o pirata destrambelhado a sua frente, depois de tantos anos.

- Olá Lady. – respondeu Jack sorrindo sem graça para Elizabeth.

- Oh, Jack! Há quanto tempo, não? – a voz de Barbossa se fez presente no local. Fazendo o sorriso de Jack se desmanchar como fumaça.

- Barbossa. Como vai? – disse entre os dentes.

- Ótimo, maravilhosamente bem eu diria. - riu de forma típica. – E enquanto a você e o Sr. Gibbs. Imagino que não tenham navegado muito nos últimos cinco anos.

- Engana-se Hector. – recuperou seu ar de altivez. – Eu e Sr. Gibbs andamos tendo muitas aventuras ultimamente. Inclusive se nos dão licença eu e a Madame temos assuntos a tratar. – disse Jack dando a volto por de traz de Elizabeth e Barbossa e os "encaminhando" até a porta. – Então passem bem e mandem lembradiças ao Capitão Viscoso do Holandês Voador. Arrivederci!

- Espere ai! – disse Elizabeth desvencilhando-se do braço de Jack e parando bem no meio da sala. – Sou eu quem tem assuntos a tratar com ela.

- Deve estar havendo um pequeno equivoco Srta. Swann. – protestou Barbossa. – Madame Bree já havia tratado comigo há mais tempo. Por isso a Lady e o paspalho queiram se retirar. – disse Barbossa empurrando Jack rumo à porta.

- E enquanto a mim? – perguntou Sr. Gibbs sem entender que rumo tomar.

- Isso vale para você também imediato de meia pataca. – resmungou Barbossa.

- Sinto em informa-lhes, mas eu não arredo o pé daqui até saber o que realmente se passa. – disse Elizabeth parando mo meio da sala.

- Sendo assim eu também fico. – disse Barbossa sentando-se em uma poltrona. – E você Jack?Também fica?

- É claro que eu também. Ou você acha que eu vou me tomar por dores, sair por aquela porta e deixar toda a diversão para vocês. – disse sentando-se também.

- Dez anos se passaram e vocês ainda continuam a mesma coisa. – disse uma voz feminina se fazendo presente pela sala. – Como os humanos são patéticos.

- Quem disse...- Barbossa virou-se para ver de quem se tratava e o queixo veio-lhe a baixo. – Minha mãe!

- A sua mãe? – Jack perguntou confuso olhando também para traz e seu queixo assim como o de Elizabeth, Barbossa e Gibbs veio a baixo.

A figura feminina estava sentada a beira da janela encarando os quatro e com um sorriso travesso escancarado.

- Calypso! – disse Elizabeth.

- Olá queridos. – disse acenando para eles.

- De onde você veio? – perguntou Jack.

- Ai, ai! – bufou de tédio pela pergunta. – Eu sou uma deusa querido. Eu não venho. Simplesmente apareço. – riu-se e levantou-se. – E então. Estão preparados para o que lhes vou propor? – perguntou.

- O que nos vai propor?- Elizabeth a encarou séria. – O que você tem haver com tudo isso?

- Simples. Fui eu quem vos chamou até aqui.

Com a confissão de Calypso tudo agora fazia sentido. O fato de a mesma mulher os ter procurado e marcado o encontro ao mesmo dia e a mesma hora, mas se era Calypso que os procurou como Madame Bree. Onde a verdadeira estaria?

- Se você foi quem nos procurou. Onde está à verdadeira Bree?- perguntou Barbossa

- A velha avarenta? – o encarou. –Eu dei um jeito – riu-se.

- Valha-me Deus! Você a matou- disse Elizabeth colocando as mãos na boca e sentando-se pelo susto.

-O que vo... Não, é claro que eu não a matei. – se exaltou. – Quando disse que dei um jeito nela. – fez sinal de aspas com os dedos. – Quis dizer que a tirei do caminho por algum tempo enquanto usava de sua imagem.

- Ah. – disse Elizabeth. – Mas você é uma deusa. Não poderia se passar por ela sem ela saber.

- Poderia, mas seria menos interessante. – riu mostrando os dentes escuros. – Agora chega de falatório e me digam. Estão realmente dispostos ao que propus? – disse séria.

Os três se entreolharam por alguns minutos até que Calypso os chamou a atenção.

- E então? O que decidem? – estalou os dedos.

- Oh grande Calypso...

- Barbossa, deixe o puxasaquismo de lado e vá direto ao assunto. – repreendeu.

-O que você havia realmente proposto? – foi certeiro como ela.

Calypso respirou fundo. Só de imaginar que teria que repetir toda a explicação para os três novamente lhe dava nos nervos. Contou até dez e vendo que a paciência que já não tinha havia ido embora resolveu recorrer a quem realmente lhe havia metido naquela história toda.

- Eu jurei que não iria repetir a mesma história pela terceira vez. Então é melhor que quem me mandou aqui venha e a mesma faça. – falou em um tom alto como se alguém mais devesse escutar.

Um batida fez todos os olhares se desviarem de Calypso para a porta. Calypso caminhou até esta e abriu. Do outro lado estava o mesmo homem que Sr. Gibbs havia visto naquela manhã.

- Posso entrar? – ele disse.

- Já não era sem tempo. – disse a deusa. – Pensei que não viria.

- Tive alguns contratempos com Poseidon. – disse o homem, fazendo os olhos dos três piratas se arregalarem.

- Poseidon?- Calypso engoliu um seco.

- Não se desespere antes da hora. Ele não sabe de nada. – concluiu o homem.

- Melhor assim. A ultima coisa que quero é ter problemas com ele, Zeus e Hades.

- Não terá. Eu lhe asseguro. – concluiu o homem sorrindo. – São esses os três?

- Na verdade são quatro. Falta um, mas convencê-lo não será problema. Uma vez que a mulher e o filho aceitaram. – Calypso disse em sussurro para o homem.

- Por que algo me diz que eles estão falando do Will. – comentou Elizabeth.

- Alguém poderia me dizer o que se passa? – disse Barbossa.

- Oh, sim. – o homem se virou e deu alguns passos parando ao centro da sala. – Serei breve, pois o tempo é curto. –pausa. – Calypso os convocou até aqui. Não por vontade própria, mas sim por que eu a mandei. Antes que me perguntem que sou vou revela-lhes a minha verdadeira forma.

- Verdadeira forma?- Jack exclamou.

- Sugiro que fechem bem os olhos. – recomendou Calypso, se afastando do homem.

Um forte luz começou a emanar das mão , pez, boca e olhos do homem. Seu rosto começou a se craquelar como um vaso trincado. Jack, Sr. Gibbs, Elizabeth e Barbossa cobriram os olhos, pois, a luz era muito forte. Logo um barulho de coisas se quebrando se fez na sala e o homem se fez em cacos. Aos pouco a luz foi diminuindo e logo pode se ver que no lugar daquele homem agora havia um linda mulher. Essa trajava um longo vestido que parecia ser feito de água do mar em diferentes tons de azul. Os cabelos longos e absolutamente negros lhe caiam soltos pelas costas. Seu rosto era de uma beleza estonteante e perfeição extrema. Os olhos azuis eram intensos que se não fosse pelos tapas que levaram de Elizabeth, Jack, Barbossa e ficariam como estátuas olhando para a mulher. Anfitrite era realmente uma das deusas mais lindas do Olimpo.

- Desculpem o mau jeito dessa transfiguração, mas não havia como ser mais amena. – sorriu. – Chamo-me Anfitrite.

- Anfitrite, a esposa de Poseidon o senhor dos mares. – replicou Barbossa ainda atordoado coma beleza da mulher a sua frente.

- Eu mesma. – sorriu gentilmente.

- Agora eu compreendo por que o Poseidon foi tão longe para te buscar. – Jack disse rodeando a mulher. – Eu faria o mesmo. – sorriu mostrando os dentes de ouro.

- Agradeço o elogio, mas vamos direto ao assunto. Já estou me ausentando por muito e se o meu marido descobrir que aqui estou, nada vai terminar bem. – disse preocupada.

- Então vamos logo com isso. Ainda tenho que colocar o meu filho para dormir. – disse Elizabeth.

- Filho? Que filho? – perguntou Jack.

- Willian Turner III. O filho que tive com Will. – explicou.

- Oh, isso mês espanta. – disse Jack. – Eu não sabia que moluscos poderiam ter filhos. – riu-se da própria piada, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu ao receber o olhar mortífero de Elizabeth. – Continue, por favor.

- Como eu dizia Poseidon não sabe não sabe que eu os convoquei. E se souber tudo estará perdido. – sentou-se. – Imagino que vocês devam saber sobre as histórias sobre o mítico navio Imperador Marítimo, não?

- O Imperador Marítimo é o senhor de todos os navios existentes. Dizem que assim como Davy Jones foi dado pela própria Calypso a função levar as almas náufragos para o outro mundo. Também foi dado em favor do capitão do Imperador a missão de guardar a Ilha de Anfitrite onde o Coração do Oceano se estaria. – contou Barbossa.

- Esse navio e o seu capitão são amaldiçoados assim como o Holandês é e o Davy Jones era? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Tudo depende do seu porto de vista, querida. – Anfitrite interrompeu. – Ao contrário do Holandês e de Davy Jones o capitão era livre para vir a terra e viver como uma pessoa normal sempre que quisesse. Embora toda a vez que o Imperador Marítimo "acordasse" para deter o mal que poderia vir prejudicar o Coração do Oceano ele deveria abandonar tudo e reassumir o seu posto. – concluiu Anfitrite.

- Mas como ninguém nos últimos trezentos anos nunca via o tal navio e seu capitão tudo virou apenas uma lenda. – disse Sr. Gibbs.

- E é exatamente ai que vocês entram. – Anfitrite se levantou. – O Imperador Marítimo acordou mais uma vez. Isso que dizer que ele pressentiu que a segurança da Ilha e do Coração estão comprometidas. Sendo assim alguém precisa acordar o capitão novamente. E eu escolhi vocês.

Um silêncio pairou sobre o ar. Sendo apenas rompido pelas gargalhadas nervosas de Jack e Barbossa.

- Por que riem vermes. - Disse Calypso.

- Eu rio de tudo. – disse Barbossa.

- E eu do velho zumbi comedor de maçãs.

- Você acha realmente que nós três mais o Capitão molusco aceitaríamos arriscar a nossa pele toda para acordar tal capitão de tal navio que ninguém nunca viu? Só pode estar brincando. -concluiu Barbossa.

- Vocês não são piratas? – perguntou Anfitrite.

- Somos. – responderam em único som.

-Então? Como os bons piratas ditos que são iram rejeitar um aventura dessas?

- Não! – responderam em coro.

- Sendo assim aceitam minha oferta?

Ambos se entreolharam.

- Se aceitarmos o que ganhamos? – perguntou Elizabeth para a surpresa de todos.

- Piratas são sempre piratas. – Calypso bufou do canto da sala.

- O que desejam? – disse Anfitrite.

- O Pérola Negra. – disse Jack.

- Riquezas. – disse Barbossa.

- O meu marido de volta. – disse Eizabeth.

- O capitão do Imperador Marítimo isso tudo pode lhes dar. – concluiu. – O que me dizem?

- Aceitamos. – os três disseram em um único som.

- Sendo assim a pessoa que devem procurar é uma mulher. Chama-se Stella Laffonte. Reside na cidade de Palermo na Sicilia na casa dos pais do finado marido. Achem-na e eu instruirei com o resto da missão. Até breve.

No canto da sala , em cima da mesa havia um jarro com flores. A água que ali estava como que mágica começou a escorrer para fora e formando um pequeno caminho seguiu pela sala até formar uma poça a traz de Anfitrite. A mulher proferiu algumas palavras em uma língua totalmente desconhecida para os outros, mas não para Calypso. Logo a pequena poça quintuplicou de tamanho e colocou-se a crescer formando uma espécie de parede d'água ou portal para outro lugar. Antes que Anfitrite desaparecesse por ela Elizabeth a questionou pela ultima vez.

- Você nos disse nome de quem procurar, mas como saberemos quem é a tal mulher?

Anfitrite olhou com ternura para Elizabeth e respondeu.

- Acredite em mim. Vocês saberão quem é. – sorriu e desapareceu pelo portal.

Logo que passou esse mesmo se desfez no chão. Molhando todo o piso de madeira a sua volta.

- Que mulher louca, mas linda. – disse Barbossa suspirando.

- É eu também já vou indo. – disse Calypso tentando sair à francesa.

- Ah não vai não. – disse Elizabeteh se colocando a frente de Calypso.

- Mas que ousadia.

- Você só sai daqui depois de nos dizer como chegaremos a Palermo.

- Aff! – bufou. – Acompanhem o meu raciocínio, se conseguirem. É claro. – riu-se. – Vocês são quatro. – mostrou nos dedos. - O Pérola está dormindo com os peixes. Isso faz do Jack um capitão sem navio. A Srta. Swann tem navios da frota de Sau feng a sua disposição, mas levando em consideração o tempo que eles levariam para chegar de Cingapura até aqui já estaríamos perdidos. Isso coloca você na mesma condição do Jack. O que poderia salvar a situação seria o Turner, mas vale lembrar que o Holandês Voador só admite marinheiros que estejam com um pé no mar e outro aqui. E essa não é a condição de vocês. – pausa. – Sendo assim quem teria um navio atracado aqui em Tortuga?- perguntou em tom de ironia olhando para Barbossa.

Jack como sempre foi o primeiro a reclamar.

- Eu me recuso a ir ao mesmo navio que o papa-maçãs ai. – apontou para Barbossa.

-Eu quem me recuso a ter o capitão paspalho em minha tripulação. – replicou o outro.

- Para mim tanto faz, desde que eu possa ter o Will por perto. – respondeu Elizabeth.

- Ótimo! Ficamos assim então. Barbossa vai com Queen Anne's Revenge e a Elizabeth segue com ele. O Will quando puder com o Holandês e o Jack vai a traz nadando. Tudo resolvido agora não me chateiem mais.

Antes que alguém fizesse mais uma pergunta Calypso sumiu no ar.

- Se não temos mais nada a acertar eu já vou. –disse Elizabeth se dirigindo para a porta.

- Srta. Swann esteja pronta, pois daqui a um dia o Queen Anne's Revenge partira. – disse Barbossa.

- Sim. – disse e saiu.

- E você Jack, se não quiser treinar nado daqui até a Europa sugiro que esteja pronto. – recomendou o velho pirata.

- Não cante vitória tão fácil papa-maçãs. Eu ainda não resolvi se te darei a honra de me ter naquele naviozinho. – implicou.

- Você é quem sabe. – passou pelos outros dois e se dirigiu até a porta. – Esteja lá daqui a um dia. Caso contrário eu não terei remorso algum de te deixar para traz.


End file.
